disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nome King
The Nome King is the primary villain in "Return of Oz". He is the King of the Nomes, a evil race of creatures with rock-like features. He found Dorothy's Ruby Slippers after they fall on his mountain. Using them, he conquered the Emerald City, turning its inhabitants into stone, with the exception of the Scarecrow, who he captured and took to his mountain. When Dorothy, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, and the Gump arrived at his mountain, the Nome King transformed the Scarecrow into an ornament. He told Dorothy that the emeralds were originally his and that the Scarecrow stole them from him, but she knew he was lying because the emeralds were there before the Scarecrow became king. The Nome King decided to have them all play a guessing game with each of his ornaments to see which one the Scarecrow was, in which if they guessed right, the Scarecrow would be restored, but if they guessed wrong three times, they would be turned into ornaments. Whenever one was turned into an ornament, the Nome King became more human in appearance. If all of them were to guess wrong and become ornaments, the Nome King would be completely human. All of them were turned into ornaments except Dorothy, who was able to get the Scarecrow back and realized that people from Oz turned into green ornaments. Furious at this, the Nome King blamed Princess Mombi, who previously had Dorothy locked in her tower and was unable to prevent her escape, so he imprisoned her in a cage to punish her later and then turned into a giant form and attempted to eat them shortly after they found the Gump and Jack. He tried to eat the Gump, but only succeeded in eating the sofa part of him, as they were able to save his head. He then tried to eat Jack, but as he was holding him above his mouth, Billina, who was inside Jack's head since their arrival on the mountain, laid an egg, which fell down the Nome King's throat. As eggs are poisonous to Nomes, this killed him, leaving only a pile of rocks and the Ruby Slippers, which Dorothy then used to reverse the Nome King's evil doings. His mountain was destroyed afterwards. Nicol Williamson also played Dr. Worley. Interestingly enough, both have a ruby ring on their finger and are smoking a cigar. The Nome King's mountain collapsing, and he himself crumbling into a pile of rocks after being poisoned by an egg, mirrors Dr. Worley's clinic burning down and his subsequent death, much like Nurse Wilson and Mombi, who are both imprisoned at the film's end. Personality and Traits The Nome King is a powerful and cunning villain, and his acquisition of the ruby slippers gave him enough power to conquer the Emerald City. He is also manipulative and somewhat sadistic, taking pleasure in verbally and mentally tormenting Dorothy and her friends, as evidenced by the "game" he plays with his enemies which he admits to doing just for fun. For the most part he is patient and soft-spoken, but his anger is volcanic. However he does display hints of a more affable side, though it is unclear if it is simply a facade. He speaks to Dorothy politely, negotiates with her terms appropriately and offers the heroes refreshment whilst his "game" is being played. Additionally, when he swallows the egg and his fate is sealed he gently puts Jack and Billina down and lets the heroes get away rather than trying to take them down with him. Category:Males Category:Men Category:Masters of Evil Category:Live-Action Category:Monarchs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Strongest Villains Category:Killers Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Magicians Category:Leaders Category:World Rulers Category:True Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnappers Category:Kings Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Scary villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Ruthless villains Category:Dead Category:Remorseful Category:Dictator Category:Monsters